<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caged by Bushwah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202958">Caged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah'>Bushwah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Ignored Safeword, M/M, Orgasm Control, Predicament Bondage, inescapable abuse, nb matt bragg, trans matt bragg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has been temporarily released from their cock cage. The next time they come, they're going back in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Bragg/Jeremy Dooley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Video Video Verse Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an FPF fic based exclusively on the Fake AH Crew lore as set forth by Rooster Teeth Productions.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt needs to come so bad they're fucking shaking, Jeremy's hand on their cock a sweet friction that's <em>just</em> enough to tip them over the edge... any second now...</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Matt taps Jeremy's shoulder, then reaches down to push his hand away. Matt's hands are weak and shaky, and they try to convince themself it's not because the absolute last thing they want right now is for Jeremy to stop. But Jeremy has to stop, Matt can't come.</p><p>“Stop,” they get out, and Jeremy smiles.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Gonna—gonna come—”</p><p>Jeremy raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Cage,” Matt chokes out, and then they're coming.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>